Breaking Dawn Alternate Ending
by CutewithAcapital-Q
Summary: The actual title is "Blessing in Disguise" but Alternate ending is a bit more recognizable. I don't want to give anything away so you'll just have to trust me and read! T for Lang.
1. Part One Bella

Well at last no more jokes no more warnings or heads up. It's just i was soo excited to post SOMETHING! yesterday but I have got to respect my loving sister's wishes that I would post the actual story today. so I put up the dumb little heads up deal but my stats tells me not many of you guys bothered looking at. In any case heres the first chapter of the multi-chaptered alternate ending to the four book Breaking Dawn. Now If you read that silly little bit I posted called Things Cooler then Breaking Dawn, you know full well my stance on the last book, but I must tell although I disliked the last book and am extremely happy with the ending My sister and I have concocted, I truly believe this ending is something everyone can be happy with. but you'll have to read it all the way through to understand what I'm talking about.

so please read and I _hope _you enjoy it to some extent and I'd Really apreciate a review, because as proud and happy and excited about the story I can ever be it would never measure up to your on opinion.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, If I had an Edward that'd be pretty cool, but sadly he belongs to Bella and they are forever locked away in the mind of Stephanie Meyer.

**_Part One: Life_**

**Bella**

**Battle**

Aro looked at beautiful Nahuel and the unsure Huilin after they finished their story and made an almost imperceptible nod. Less than one second later it felt like there were a thousand stabs at my shield and the clearing exploded into action. The Volturi charged at a speed I knew was super human, yet they seemed to be running extraordinarily slowly. Edward leaped in front of me, a feral growl exiting his throat. "No!" I screamed and ran forward. I felt my shield waver, but I didn't care and at that moment I heard a real animal growl and a child cry "Momma!" Theirs pleas stopped me in their tracks and I remembered why it was I needed to stand still.

I saw Felix go right through my shield as if it were water. I saw Caius grinning triumphantly and Aro looking with longing at Renesmee and Edward stare at him in wide eyed terror. I realized that this was not about her being a threat anymore, she and Nahuel were simply to interesting for Aro not to have. I looked at Jacob, without so much as a single word, and saw him bound away into the forest with my daughter clinging to his back,

This was nothing like the battle against the newborns. Half the time Edward and Victoria were moving so fast my weak human eyes barely discerned any of their movements. Now I could see every single horrible detail with crystal clear perfection. As I turned my head to the northeast I saw Emmett smash into Felix. The collision sounded like a thousand bolts of lightning hitting the ground at the same time and felt like an earthquake would ensue the way the earth shook beneath our feet. Then it occurred to me this wasn't the sound of just two vampires fighting, even ones as monstrously huge as Felix and Emmett, this was the sound of vampires at war.

There was another loud crack, this time it was Tanya fighting Jane, or rather it was Kate and Tanya taking turns being tortured while one of them pulled Jane apart piece by piece. Alec was also being occupied likewise except this time it was between Eleazar and Garrett. I extended and retracted my shield as best I could to protect their minds. Nomads and wanders were fleeing left and right. Many of the wolves were engaged with Aro and Caius and Marcus. Sam was playing a terrible game of cat and mouse with Renata, trying to break her shield so they could go in for the kill. With their leaders under attack many of the Volturri guard seemed to be losing faith and were running, only to be taken down by one of the wolves or vampires on the perimeter.

It was then that I saw Edward and Demetri fighting. Edward had the distinct advantage of being able to hear his thoughts but Demetri was moving so fast it didn't seem to matter. Then I heard the horrible sound of shrieking metal and Edward fell forward. Demetri had torn his right arm off and now was going for his left leg. He had the most concentrated look on his face as if he was doing no more then turning a facet rather than mutilating my husband. I waited for my blood to surge, to hear it pound in my ears as I felt the fury flood my face. It never happened, as I expected, but then I did something I never thought I would ever do as a vampire; I tripped. One minute I was running toward Edward, the next I was flat on my face. I looked frantically around to find what I had tripped on then saw that I had not actually fallen over anything.

Leah stood in front of me and was growling at me. I could only imagine that she ran into me to stop me from moving because it was then I realized that my shield was down. I didn't care, if I couldn't save Edward from Demitri I had to die trying. If he didn't survive this, I knew I wouldn't. There was no other alternative so I sped forward and, without so much as a single thought, crashed into Demitri. It didn't occur to me that I didn't know how to fight nor did it bother me how much the whole group really needed my shield, all I could see was Edward, my whole entire existence was wrapped up into this moment. Despite the lack of blood surging in my veins, the bloodlust had completely taken over. Everything I saw was tainted red as I reached for Demetri trying to grab something to pull, to tear, to destroy. However, just as he was within my grasp, he moved with lightning speed, taking Edward with him. He soared into the air, landing lightly on a tree branch. Before I could follow him, he leaned down toward Edward, almost as if to whisper a secret in his ear, and tore his head from his body, as if he had done nothing more than exactly that.

I stopped charging, dead in my tracks, all the bloodlust gone from my mind, all the red gone from my vision. I couldn't comprehend what just happened, but I knew in those few seconds that my world had been utterly destroyed. I stood there, feeling as if I were choking, even though I could not cry, breath or scream. I was beyond emotion or logic or comfort. I only knew one thing; that my life was nothing now, that I was nothing, I had nothing, exempt for two things. In the back of my mind was my daughter smiling and laughing and most of all living. She was me and Edward, perfectly made from our love. I could not allow her to die; I would not allow the last remaining evidence of the love me and Edward shared to be destroyed. I looked at Demetri, holding what remained of my world and charged.

There was only one other thing I had left to myself, I had my life. I had already given it once for Renesmee. I was only so fortunate that I had another one to give for her again. And most of all, I could give it to Edward, the only person in all of time and space that I ever wanted to have it. I jumped into that tree and the force I slammed into with shattered the branch and sent us crashing toward the ground. Demetri looked like a fallen angel as he hit the ground with me on top of him. My world turned red again as I turned every ounce of newborn strength against Demetri. I tore and hacked at his body until he lost an arm and then a foot. He was so full of life as he writhed under me. I never felt much like a predator until this moment as I dug into him with my teeth, my hands anything that would reach him. Then I felt something crash into me from the right. It was Demetri's other arm, it felt like someone had hit me with a sledge hammer. That's when I also saw that Demetri had no eyes. I gouged them out with my icy fingertips but he was still coming toward me. Then I felt him put his arms around me before I could make another move. I saw his mouth snake toward my ear. The last thing I remembered was an enormous sand colored wolf rearing toward us and we both hurdled off into oblivion.

So there you have it the first chapter! I believe I will be able to update sometime next week, but depending on my sister's e-mailing abilities and my final edit cuts it might be sooner or later. hopefully you're intrigued and you'll review or at least keep reading!


	2. Jacob I

Happy to see all of you again/ a Happy HELLO! To anyone tuning now this time around!

Thank you everyone who's reviewed so far I do hope you continue to and hopefully increase that sum in this chapter! Anyway enjoy!

PART ONE Continued…

Jacob

What I wouldn't give to for a good fight right now

I ran. I didn't stop to think or talk to my pack, I just sprung towards the forest like some one had lit a fire under my ass. I don't remember much of the first few days of our escape, it was just a mindless running. However, what I did remember made me angry for years. Seth and Leah kept yelling at me and telling me not to pay attention, no small feat when you're mentally linked.

"Jake, don't you even think about coming back!"

"We'll take care of everything, just get yourself and Nessie out of here!"

"We'll make sure they never have a chance to find you."

I've gotta be honest, through the whole god awful experience of Bella marrying a blood sucker, her getting knocked up, and imprinting on her kid, I've wanted nothing more than a good fight. There is very little that does it for you when you're anxious, tired, and generally pissed off, than beating the crap out of something. This was no exception to the rule. However, Leah then said something that really made me run, "You cannot stop running, first of all, we'll kill you, second of all, if anything happens to Nessie and you kill yourself, then everything we fight for will be wasted, don't you dare do that to us!" So I ran, after she put it that way it was unthinkable not too.

We eventually had to stop to hunt. I had no idea where we were except that I was running south. As I took down a large deer and as I ripped the flesh from the body I started to laugh, well more like bark really considering I didn't have lips.

"What's so funny Jacob?" Nessie asked. At first I didn't know myself, and then I realized that despite every insane thing that happened, I was starving.

I went behind a bush and changed and came out still grinning like the big idiot I am and choked out, "You know Nessie, sometimes there are situations that are so outrageous, you just don't know how to act; this is one of those times." Then I sat down and proceeded to have a grand old, full blown, werewolf cry fest. After a moment, Nessie ran to me and put her little arms around my shoulders and started to cry too. I stopped suddenly, I hate it when she cries.

"Nessie," I sniffed, " Don't cry, don't worry, I know we have to run right now, but someday, we'll be able to go back or wherever we want ok? Honey, it'll be alright, I just need you to stick with me ok?" She didn't say anything, she just nodded, and sometimes she acts so old it kills me! I transformed, got her loaded onto my back, and headed off into the night.

What do you guys think?? I'm updating tomorrow in "honor" I suppose, for the movie coming out! (if you thought this was really tiny)


	3. Jacob II

Happy to see all of you again/ a Happy HELLO! To anyone tuning now this time around!

Sorry this is late I had meant to post this thursday before I left in the morning, but lets put it this way I left my house at six in the morning, and didn't come back until three thirty in the morning! so noway I was going to post anything, even if i did take a leaf out of my friend and felllow author Blackhawk13's book and wait it out til morning, or I could go to bed and sleep for three hours and wake up again. I chose the latter and went on to endure my normal day with a sugar, redbull and coffee, Robert Pattison induced hang over.

Speaking of the movie, show of hands WHOSE SEEN IT!!?? excuse me as I play movie critic for five sentances!

Personally I thought it was very good in terms of relating to the book, little was left out and the characters were relly good, especially Billy and Charlie! but I don't think it was a good movie, like as a cinimatic experience, there were moments that were interesting and intense in the BOOK, but in the movie they were awkward and strange. I'm really proud of Rob P. He actually pulled off one of the most fictional of all characters, A PERFECT MAN! and he just did a good job being a vampire and edward in general! Not to mention He was never more adorable when he let his accent slip. so in conclusion if I ever saw the movie again it would for the edward and probably nothing else.

ALRIGHT! NO MORE TALK OF MOVIES! this is an alternate ending dammit! please read and please enjoy!

PART ONE Continued…

Jacob

We're all just a bunch of freaks and weirdos in the end, right?

After about two weeks of running what I guess was down Oregon and through the Sierra Nevadas we got to the random city of Fresno. At this point, I figured we both needed a good shower and a good night's sleep on something more comfortable then a mossy log. It seemed like an okay place to stop considering it was a decent sized city with an airport, which meant car rental in my mind. We checked into a hotel near the airport using the cash and fake IDs in Nessie's backpack. Bella said my name was Jacob Wolf and I would've laughed if I didn't feel so completely torn up. After cleaning up and sleeping for what seemed like two days, we went out into the world. Fresno wasn't anything like La Push, it was loud, noisy, and ridiculously sunny and hot. I was in hell, literally, but Nessie had never been in such a sunny place and liked it.

I also realized I looked like a deranged hoodlum, and Nessie looked like a neglected kid, so while we were stopped we got haircuts and picked up some new threads. I tell you, trying to shop with her was a nightmare, "Auntie Alice says you can never have too many clothes," she explained. "Well if you want those clothes, I want a Ferrari," I teased. "You can't get a Ferrari, Daddy says you drive like a maniac and that you'd look weird!" she shot back. Damn Edward, I guess she did kind of have a point. Either way, we headed out and found the quickest way west.

Eventually I hit the 1 north and followed it past fields of strawberries, sulfur mines, and lots of rolling hills until we arrived in Santa Cruz. I decided it was another good place to stop and then to stay for a while. It had a boardwalk, and from walking around I knew we were definitely not the strangest people there. I mean, there were a bunch of pot-smoking street performers, college kids dressed in hemp, and a man dressed head to foot in pink, carrying a matching parasol, shuffling at a snails pace up and down the street!

"We'll fit right in!" I thought sarcastically.

I don't know, maybe it was cause the trees so near the ocean, kind of reminding me of home, or maybe it was because when Nessie and me rode the roller coaster we forgot all of our worries. Whatever it was, we stayed.

Well This was the last section of Part One:Life, (can you guess what part two is??) what do you think! I really love all of the reviews I've received thus far, and I hope to see more of you drop in and share your opinions


	4. Part Two Bella

Happy to see all of you again/ a Happy HELLO! To anyone tuning now this time around! well here it is I Own Nothing

**Part Two: Death**

**Bella**

**Welcome**

The first thing I felt was the beat of my heart. It was so loud, so steady, so unexpected that it pulled me into wakefulness.

"I must be dreaming," I said out loud. Then I looked at my hands, they were pale, but no longer alabaster, and felt warm to the touch. My heart was thumping louder than ever and then it occurred to me that I shouldn't have even been unconscious!

"This can't be possible!" I yelled.

"I'm afraid it is sweetie" a kindly voice said in front of me. I looked up and saw my Grandmother Swann, who up until this point I had only seen in pictures.

"Yep, 'fraid so," said a dark haired woman dressed in tight fitting pants and a leather jacket, that came up to the bench I sat in, from my left.

"No," I rambled in denial, "I'm a vampire, I changed permanently, I'm beautiful and unbreakable, and there's no way I could ever have been changed back!"

"Wow…" said the woman uninterestedly inspecting her manicured nails from various angles, "that's certainly not the first time I've heard that one, I've got more work than I thought."

"Bella," said Grandma Swann kindly, "I'm sorry to tell you this but, you're dead."

A/N: Sorry this is soo short but my stock of completed chapters is getting low and I don't know when my sister, the principal author, is going to keep writing the rest of the plot, so I sorta want to stretch out what I do have done so far! But I hope you are enjoying the story so far! Please reviews are happily oblidged!


	5. Edward

Happy to see all of you again/ a Happy HELLO! To anyone tuning now this time around! well here it is I Own Nothing

**Part Two: Death**

Edward

Purgatory

When I opened my eyes I knew I was in hell. Hell is where the damned, monsters like me, are sent for the crime of being the soulless predators that we are. It was much worse than I ever imagined.

I sat huddled in the edge of the darkest and despairing cave of jagged rock, a strange tremor jolted through my body, and I was surrounded. I could no longer hear the thoughts of those with me, but they could hear my thoughts and, worse, drilled every single word of their disappointment and disdain into my mind. One by one, over and over, my family, my friends, my enemies stood before me with spite.

Carlisle shook his head with a look of paramount discontent, "You have let me down son," he lamented. Esme just stared at me in disbelief, a tearless sob on the verge from escaping from her mouth.

Rosalie turned her nose up in disgust at my weakness, and spat, "I told you this would happen, look at the mess you've put this family in! You're sick and selfish! We were fools to let this happen, I hope you ROT here!!"

While Emmett put it quite succinctly, "Man, you epically failed!"

Jacob stood there growling, "I let you have her!" He finally bellowed in a grimace, "I let you have everything and this is how you repay me?! You fucking heartless leech! You've allowed her to die one too many times now. You betrayed me! You betrayed me; you betrayed her, and everyone! You don't deserve to live; in fact you deserve to die all over again, forever."

Jasper saved his words, but instead starred daggers into my eyes, and it felt exactly like that, only magnified by a thousand, but these amplified feeling of guilt, sadness, frustration could never atone for my greatest sin: failing to protect those things most dear to me. Then Bella approached so quietly, almost as if she was not there at all.

"Edward," she said coldly, the tremors quickened in pace, "I should never have allowed myself to love you," I couldn't even look her in the eyes. Instead, hyperventilating, I pulled myself into the smallest I could be, and knotted my hands in my filthy hair, like the mad man I was. "I should have listened to you." She continued in gritted teeth, "You didn't deserve my heart, my soul, much less my life! Thanks to you, I'll never see my parents, or my daughter or Jacob ever again!" she pauses, then starts again, and a dry tone takes over the sweet voice that once showered me in praise I never deserved, "I hope you enjoy hell…you are going to be here for a long time." And she leaves; the pain became so great I simply lapsed into darkness.

A/N: I'm sorry Edward died! Okay!

I love him as much as the next girl thats read the book, but my sister and I have our reasons for writing what we do so please don't hate us! and for the love of edward please keep reading( and hopefully reviewing!)


	6. Bella

Happy to see all of you again/ a Happy HELLO! To anyone tuning now this time around! well here it is I Own Nothing**!**

Note: from the last chapter, I just want to make something clear! In the last chapter, Edward was the only real person! Bella and everyone else were figments of his imagination. just wanted tp put that straight for any of you guys that think I Killed off the whole cast and they were all blaming Edward! Thats just CYNICAL!! Anyway this is this weeks update hope you likeit!!

**Bella**

**Speechless**

I stood there in absolute shock. Death!? Death is supposed to be like a journey, I mean people generally assume that you go somewhere that merits what you did in life. Plus, I'd been immortal; it should have been a lot more difficult for me to go through this journey. Since I was already confused, and had a splitting headache, I asked the most obvious question, "Why am I human?"

"Oh god," mumbled the dark haired woman, "I've had to explain this a million times today. No matter how we might alter ourselves when we are alive, we always have to return to our original state. You started human, you have to end human. It's a very circular process."

I was still bewildered, "Why did I die so easily? I mean vampires aren't supposed to die, in fact technically I've already died once."

"Oh Bella honey," said Grandma Swann with a gentle smile, "Everyone and everything dies eventually. Nothing can last forever, not even the winds, mountains, the stars and certainly not vampires."

"Don't forget werewolves," said another voice impishly. I turn to it, and almost jumped out of my skin. Standing before me was what seemed to be a much older version of Jacob Black.

"Ephraim Black?" I blink continuously, unable to believe my eyes, "There's just no way."

"Oh really," he grinned. Then without warning he exploded and there before me stood a huge, slightly grayed, reddish brown wolf.

"Ok, I've been corrected before," I admitted.

"To answer your other question, when you were turned into a vampire you only changed your biology a bit, but your soul never actually moved around so it can't be classified as dying," finished the mysterious woman, who still isn't looking at me, and has started absent mindedly stroking Ephraim's muzzle.

"My soul?" I asked excitedly, "Of course my soul! I could only be here if I have a soul, this means Edward must surely have a soul too. Where is he?"

"Wow, she's pretty smart, this might be easier after all. She's much more intuitive than the other vampires that have come in today. Crazy vampires," she laughs, "always thinking they're either going to hell or can cheat death. She's unique though, she wound up here," mused the strange woman.

"What's so special about here?" I asked suspiciously, eying my surroundings. I sat on bench, quite like the ones at bus stops, in the middle of a three way intersection of dirt roads. It was then that I realized how bright it was, and how the sun shone over the desolate dry plain.

"Well, other than myself, you're the only other vampire who has come to the crossroads. You see, the only people who wind up here are people who don't know who they are." "That's ridiculous!" I exclaimed, "I know exactly who I am!"

"Do you?" she smirks, with full and darkly painted lips.

"Of course, I'm Bella Cullen! I'm madly in love with Edward Cullen. No one has ever loved anyone else the way I love him! Without each other we are nothing, we are one life, one soul," I said in a trailing voice as I thought of Edward's beautiful face, but remembered where I was, "You have to tell me where he is!" I demanded, and trying to assert myself I stood, but my headache knocked me back down into the bench, and I felt as uncoordinated as ever.

"I can see this is going to take us a while, you have no idea who you are," she calmly explained, "as for Edward, he is exactly where he thinks he should be, you will not be able to see him until you have mastered your identity and learned not to squander it."

"Who do you think you are!" I exploded, "How can you even think…"

"Please excuse me," she interrupted, "I haven't introduced myself. I'm Brina, ex-vampire and your personal guide to being dead." She introduced herself proudly, "Before you jump down my throat and up my ass any more about your…mmm…" she paused as if to search the air for the correct term, "…'addiction' to you husband, I've gotta tell you how talking to you is giving me déja vu."

Once again, I was hopelessly confused and angry beyond belief with this rude tone. "Why would that be?" I said acidly.

Then she smiled at me sadly and said something even more unbelievable, "Because, like you Bella, I loved and lived for immortality. I gave away everything that belonged to me, just…like...you." She simply said.

BOM BOM BA!!!!!!! Intense! right?! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!!! I WANT TO KNOW!!


	7. Bella,

**Hey guys I'm back! **

**OKAY!!! The last few chapters I've been getting, well, a lot of shit for the choices my sister and I have made to create this plot. There are some things you need to know before you can totally pass judgment, and it's the most annoying thing in the world because these things get explained later in the story, especially when there are reviewers that can't even appreciate other people's opinions, and just BITCH about what they don't like.**

** (sorry to all my faithful and encouraging critics out there, I don't mean you)**

**There is one thing I can tell you that seems to be preoccupying some minds, in the first chapter, when they die, I asked my sister the same question, can't they reattach themselves? Well she said she had been working around that aspect for some time and that it's a much better read with out the details pertaining to the other processes that go into destroying a vampire i.e. burning the pieces. I mean do you guys honestly WANT to read that? Sure it's thorough, but I wasn't really looking to traumatize anyone, with the play by play action of Edward being ripped apart and then burned. I shudder to think of the reviews I would have gotten posting THAT as my first chapter. So it really wasn't a matter of us not putting S. Meyers Vampire lore to correct use, but really we were relying on you, the readers, to fill in the blanks for yourself, but I suppose it was too much to ask of you, so I blame myself. And I apologize.**

**Sacrifice**

I sank back onto the bench as I lost all the feeling in my hands and feet. My blood was pounding in my ears and face as I digested what she had said. How could another human and vampire romance that didn't end with the human being maliciously used or drained exist? The bond Edward and I shared was supposed to be so unique, so unusually strong and true that nothing could ever come between us.

Yet this woman, Brina, claimed to be, well not exactly living, but proof enough that this was not the case. As if reading my thoughts she sat down next to me and continued, "When I was seventeen in the year 1400 a beautiful man came to my village in Sicily. We didn't understand why he had come through as he was obviously a finely dressed man and belonged in Rome or Florence with other nobles. My friends and I gossiped about him of course, but my father looked at him with suspicion and fear. "Even the wolf can smile when he wants too," he used to say when he wandered through our market. However, there was something about this man that made it impossible for me to stay away from him. I would always find him at the well, by the fruit orchards, even in the hills where I was sent to herd our goats. He noticed this as well and we began running into each other on purpose. We talked about everything; or rather he wanted to know everything about me. I was flattered and confused, why would this amazingly gorgeous and wealthy human being want to know anything about me, a girl who spent most of her summers barefoot with her skirt hitched up to weed a garden? Then one day he simply left," Brina frowned down to her nails again before continuing.

"I was devastated and spent days looking toward the hills trying to find him. When he came back, I was furious. He could tell I was upset and tried everything to make it up to me. In the end all it took was one question: why did you leave me? At this point he took me in his arms and kissed me so suddenly I nearly passed out. I was horribly scandalized at first, I had always prided myself on being a more or less good girl and this definitely violated my track record. However, in that instant I had given him my heart and there was nothing I wanted more."

At this point in the story I was so enthralled by how strangely simple the story sounded.

"When did you find out he was a vampire?" I asked.

"Like you did, in little steps, things that he would let slip about his age and experiences. He never ate and often covered up on hot days when everyone else was sweating bullets. My father used to say that someone that rich couldn't possibly know how to sweat. Then, of course, one day I caught him feeding on a neighbor's chicken." She chuckled at the memory. "At this point he knew there was no explaining so he told me everything. I realized that I didn't care a tiddly-wink, even though he could easily have killed someone I had known my whole life, a family member, or even myself. I refused to see him as a monster and immediately I begged him to change me so that we could live together in ageless beauty forever. However, he refused to take me away in the dead of night as I wanted too. I did not want to confront my father with the notion of marrying him. However, he insisted and went to my father as was the common fashion and asked his permission to court and marry me. He brought gifts; "labored" away under my father's fist, and made every effort to please my family. At the time, I resented this strongly, I was seventeen and about to embark on a life of which they could never even dream; who did they think they were to order me about? However, we were eventually married and I was taken away to live my new life. I was changed in pain and blood, as you were, and spent many a century in pure bliss. Even as my human memories faded, I did not mind because I felt like I was the luckiest person on the planet to have such a love. Then one day, everything changed."

"What happened?" I asked immediately.

"Well, actually, it all started when I went to a friend's funeral and couldn't remember how they had looked to me when we were young. In fact, I couldn't remember who they were, what they liked and disliked, or even why we were such good friends. Then, I started attending my family's funerals for my sisters, nieces, cousins, grand-nieces and second and third and fourth cousins. I was watching who I was, where I came from, disappear before my eyes. I realized I was a dead end that I would never leave any legacy of my own. I tried to comfort my self, 'who needs a legacy when you're immortal and can be in love forever?' The more disturbing part of it was my family, friends, and even my home, were changing and I knew it was a part of me but I didn't understand or even remember how anymore. After centuries, I finally had a full-blown identity crisis. Everything I was wound up being connected to being a vampire or being in love with a vampire in some shape or form. I knew though that I was so much more and nobody else could ever understand because they had long ago stopped caring about what they used to be or had not chosen this life for themselves and couldn't remember anything of their old lives. Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, we died." She finished and took a deep breath.

"How did you die? Who is we?" I asked incredulously.

"Ever heard of the Chernobyl accident?" she asked back. "Gabriel, my love, and I were just a little too close and when I opened my eyes I was where you are sitting now. Anyway, enough of that, there's a lot of former vampires coming in today and I've got to go help them get settled. Good luck, Bella Swann." Brina replied smoothly as she walked down the path directly in front of us.

What do you think? Better? Worse? What cha thinkin'?


	8. Season Finale Edward

Hey this is the last chapter that I have in my arsenal so I might not be around for sometime, in this story anyhow.

This is for everyone who has been poking me about Edward's destination in his death: WE'RE NOT RELIGIOUS!!! So as you can see our version of heaven is not your generic Saint Peter at the pearly gates on a cloud. Death in this story is a journey depicting what YOU think of your life, and what YOU want. As our lovely creation Brina has previously said, Bella doesn't know who she is or what she wants.

So (tom) riddle me this: where would Edward think he DESERVES to be, and if your answer is up at those pearly gates with Saint Pete well….

**Edward **

**Visitor**

When I opened my eyes, I was alone. It was extremely quiet, in fact the degree of my seclusion was so great I began to long for the voices to come rushing back into my head.

Suddenly I heard, "Your wish is my command."

Standing before me was a woman who looked like she just stepped off a Harley-Davidson motorcycle. Her dark hair swayed as it fell luxuriously over a leather jacket. At my eye level were her feet, clad in sturdy leather boots that anchored her firmly to the ground. I looked her in the eyes and concentrated as well as I could, with the unusual tremors still taking up a lot of my initial attention, only to be horrifically defeated that I couldn't read my strange visitor's mind either.

"Who are you?" was the only thing I could think to ask.

"Well that was simple enough; I've heard much more ridiculous questions when our kind get in here. I'm Brina, your personal guide to purgatory, a very popular choice, I might add. So tell me, why are you here?" I was shocked by how nonchalantly she spoke of hell.

"It's exceedingly simple," I replied, still disgusted at myself, "I am guilty of the crime of being a demon with no soul, and even more guilty of being a demon who tricked himself into thinking he was human and then even worse wanting something I could never have: a life long companion who I could love and be loved by for the rest of my existence. I was so selfish to think that I could have all this and not have to pay any price. These sins however do not even compare with my worst crime: I had it all and I failed to protect it. I made Bella give up everything, her whole human existence for me, and then, without so much as a thought, I impregnated her, which effectively ended her life. Then I just thought we got lucky that both Nessie and Bella were able to have the life they deserved. I was lulled into complacency and when the greatest challenge came I completely and utterly failed to preserve their lives that we had fought with every iota of strength to give them both. And…"

"Hold on a minute," she interrupted, "Stop and lie down before you have a stroke."

"Like I could get one," I mutter.

"Oh, really?" Brina smiles slyly, "You have very lovely eyes, you know that?" she compliments me quite genuinely, "They remind me of my father's, they were quite green as well."

I must be delirious, this must be some sick hallucination I've created in my utter depression. I can only stare, looking like an imbecile, at this angel of strange sorts, as she so subtly drops a bomb right in front of me.

Brina continued, "You know Edward, you're a real piece of work, it's no wonder Bella nearly went insane trying to figure you out. I guess she's got her work cut for her too."

The mention of Bella stopped me in mid-thought. "Bella?!" I burst out, "Where is she? Is she here? Please, she doesn't deserve this, she's done no evil, she has the purest heart I have ever known…"

"What did I tell you about the strokes," Brina interjected loudly, "and you don't have to defend Bella because you and her are not in the same boat. She's not here, so mellow out." As relieving as that was to hear, though I wasn't sure how that made sense.

"I do not understand. How can that be?"

"I'll leave that riddle to you," Brina smiled, "you are here because you need to be, when you don't need to be here any more, you'll understand, good luck, Edward Mason." And once again, as swiftly as she appeared, the black abyss before me swallows her out of sight, and I am left in my solitude, feverishly contemplating the throbbing tremor within me that was my newly restored heart beat.

I decided to make this something like a season finale, because frankly I have no more chapters to post on this story, BUT I PROMISE!!!! I will be back!!!! when ever my sister decides to get her head back on straight and give me the rest of the story!

I hope you review, all of you.

I hope to see you as soon as possible.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this far, some of you really made my day, some of you made me pull my hair out, but all of you made this story worth posting! **Anima Bella, Gigi, ya mum, Crystal, DefyingGravityElphaba, allikittenkat1, Princess-Alyss, Kaytee Dawood, brandis, freshonlybakery, Sarah, and NOthankYOU.**


	9. SEASON TWO: Bella

I'm BACK!!!!!!!!!! And I shall not waste your time!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**Bella**

**Childhood**

I sat in silence staring at the ground as I struggled to determine what had just happened. How could I not know who I was? How could I be addicted to Edward? How could giving up everything for the person you truly loved ever be a mistake? I was completely at a loss to answer these questions.

Then Grandma Swann broke my reverie, "What are you thinking about honey?"

"What am I not thinking about?" I retorted.

"Well you've been through quite an ordeal today, it's understandable."

"I just don't understand why I have to be here," I admitted.

"Well," Grandma Swann replied, "What do you know about love?"

This seemed like a pretty ridiculous question to me and I thought I had a fairly straightforward answer. "Grandma, I love Edward more than life itself, what else is there to know? I love him more than anyone else has ever loved anyone else."

"Are you confident in that statement?" my grandmother asked me.

"Absolutely" I replied unthinkingly.

"Walk with me please," Grandma Swann replied stoically. We started walking down the path and then I saw two people I certainly did not expect to see. Rosalie stood there, proud and beautiful as ever. My first reaction was that filled with guilt a sympathy, but looking at her I saw she shined in a way I had never seen when she was a vampire, as if in her element as a human. Emmett was at her side looking at her in a way I had never noticed before. It was like something akin to the way a werewolf looked at their imprinted one. It didn't make sense to me. How could they be here? How could they see each other differently, and even odder, more gloriously, when they were human? I just stood there with my mouth open in complete incredulity.

Bella!" Rosalie called out in a melodious voice. She rushed forward and embraced me. It was the first time I had hugged her and not felt like I was hugging a rock. She pulled away and looked at me; I searched her gleeful blue eyes, even as a human her beauty easily towered over any other woman. It was as if the only difference between her human and immortal states were the freckles that sprinkled her fair cheeks, and hidden in her smile was a shifted overlap in the top row of her teeth.

"You look great Rose," my mind lost all thought of what to say in this strange situation.

"Isn't it wonderful?! For the first time in a long time I know what it is like to truly live."

"Aren't you upset? I mean we're dead." My eloquence seemed to be slipping farther and farther away from me.

"At first it felt a little like that, but over all its just to be able to breath easy again."

"Now that we actually need to breath," Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Emmett!"

"Hey little sis," his chuckle lit up his now permanently beetle black eyes.

I moved on to greet Emmett. His bear hugs were certainly nowhere near as bone crushing as they used to be, but he was just as I remember, the wide grin on his now tanned face was goofy as ever, but there was an out of place scar that ran along the top of his right eyebrow.

They led me away from the path, regaling me of their final moments on earth, and into a clearing containing a house with a huge wrap around porch and continued, "One of the best things is we have another chance to lead the life I've always dreamed of." She looked at Emmett tenderly and he commented, "This is such a weird experience, the only thing I'm sure about though is Rose," he grinned wildly, "besides, someone has to keep my crazy ass in line."

I was completely taken aback, "How is it you two are so calm about this?" I blurted out, "What about your family?"

"Well…" Emmett replied slowly, "No one can live forever, as we've just found out, so things will work out eventually, and what other choice do you have? I mean, you're dead as dirt Bella, there's not a lot you've got to worry about now."

"But you two have each other, how am I supposed to do this without Edward?"

"Wait," Rosalie's brow came together in puzzlement, "He's not with you? Where is he?"

"I don't know!" I exclaimed helplessly, "No one will tell me!"

"Well, we had to find each other, but it didn't take long," Rosalie answered. This was completely confusing; surely Rosalie and Emmett didn't love each other more than me and Edward. Surely they didn't deserve to be together more, so how was it possible that they had found each other so quickly? I must have looked upset because Emmett spoke up again, "You'll find him Bells, and if you don't I'll go out and drag him back here myself!"

"Thanks?" I said blankly.

"Come on Bella," said Grandma Swann, "there is much to see." We said our goodbyes, and they retreated into their dream home and I was brought back to the main path. She led me along a wall with what seemed like projections of my life on them. Most of them were of Renee, Charlie and I as an infant and small child.

"Why are you showing me this?" I asked, now even more bewildered, "Renee and Charlie are not even together any more."

"Well, did they still love each other?" she asked. "How long you love someone in life is irrelevant. It is how you love them that matters. Why do you think Rosalie and Emmett found each other so quickly?" she asked.

Then it hit me, this whole time I had been thinking about how much I needed Edward to get through this experience, not how much I actually loved him. It became clear why Brina had thought that I had an "addiction" to Edward when she first met me. Maybe I didn't really love Edward the way I thought I did. I sat in stunned silence. Then I thought about my parents, how most of the time I thought of them as "Renee" and "Charlie", not "Mom" and "Dad". Like, because they weren't together, they couldn't properly be my parents, and they couldn't possibly have known what love was. This whole time I had been thinking about how much I needed Edward, and not about how devastated my parents, the people who took a chance at loving each other just so I could exist in the first place, would be. Shame washed over me for the first time since Edward came into my life.

"I can't believe it!" I screamed. "What have I done? Rosalie and Emmett never chose to become vampires. They didn't choose to leave their loved ones behind. They found each other quickly because when they died they had no choice but to make the best of things. They had no choice but to love each other because when you get to the bottom of everything they had no one else left to love but each other and their crazy mixed up family. I neglected the two people in my life who deserved to be loved the most all because I felt like what I had with Edward was so superior to anything other relationship I had. What kind of person am I?!"

"And so the questioning begins" said Grandma Swann as she held me tightly, "You are so solid, like your father, and yet so versatile like your mother. I know you will not allow yourself to stay here forever, you are not of that blood." A long way off, a wolf howled.

There's more to come!!! Stick with me! Be Honest! Everyone Please review!


End file.
